A Change in Ways
by LivTrix
Summary: A Wizard living in the muggle world has a hard time adjusting at first. Then by the luck of the draw on the day he happens to walk outside he meets an amazing girl. They hit it off great at first, but hardships face them along the way. Who being who sh


Chapter One

"Mmm," groaned a blonde haired boy as he was awoken by the sound of an owl outside his window. The blonde haired boy got up and opened the window so that the owl could enter the room. From the owls legs hung a roll of parchment. In it was handwriting that he did not recognize at first, but after staring at it for a while she realized that it belonged to a Slytherin girl with short black hair. Pansy Parkinson. The note read:

Draco, where've you been? You haven't written me all summer?

Are you angry with me, Love?

I know there's no need to sign my name and my owl's getting restless she's been dying to get out! Write back with where ever you've been and such and send it back with Whisper.

Draco closed the parchment sloppily neither rolling it nor folding it correctly. He hadn't heard from anyone in weeks, which was surprising since he was definitely the leader of the group. Staring at the clock he realized for the hundredth time how much he hated this new home. He hated living near Muggles. He hated living in the Muggle world where there were no magical people or shops. Nobody to talk Quidditch with or to gossip with. Sighing he picked up yesterdays daily prophet and read the front pages' headline "Death Eaters on Trial Today."

Draco had been there. His own father had been on trial. His own father had been sentenced to life in Azkaban. His mother and he have been living in the Muggle world since the beginning of the summer after fifth year. Ever since his father started being kept at Azkaban. He missed his father, his mansion, and the hired help. He missed being high first class to what he was now at low middle class.

Glancing at his clock he realized that he couldn't sleep anymore if he tried even though it was 6:35. The earliest he'd been up all summer. Draco sat down on his bed and took three deep breaths to fight off the tears. He hadn't said more than ten words to his mother all summer and hadn't gone anywhere or stepped outside until yesterday and he didn't even enjoy that outing.

Fighting back the tears was getting harder and harder to do and finally he decided to take a shower. There he was free to do or say anything and not risk the chance of his mother hearing him. Lately a hot shower was his only escape.

When he got out of his shower he could hear the hustle-bustle of his mother in the kitchen. Draco guessed that she was trying to cook again. Something his mother was never good at and hardly ever tried. Draco dressed and decided to lie back down. After his shower he always dressed in a tight black shirt and a pair of boxers. The black shirt complimented his abs and biceps, which he could tell, weren't as sturdy as before, but still satisfying. He was drowsy, but didn't want to sleep so he lay down on his bed and entered his half awake half asleep trance. He could stay like this for hours.

When he decided that it was time he back up it was 1 P.M. He combed his hair and put on a pair of jeans he had gotten as some sort of twisted surprise from his mother. She had got them out of an American catalog called American Eagle. He liked them actually and he enjoyed wearing them. They made him look tall and they flattered his butt. Today he decided that he would take a walk.

By habit he grabbed his want and stuck it in his pocket. Checked his pale reflection in the mirror one last time and headed downstairs and right away his mother jumped up, "Where are you going, sweetie?" she questioned.

"Out," Draco didn't even pause to stare at her, but he could tell that she was hurt by the sigh she gave at his simple reply.

Muggles were all over the place. Muggle girls especially. As he walked down the street towards the park that was in sigh, he notices that all the girls' chattering had stopped and their heads turned. He held his head up high and looked straight ahead. With a smirk on his face and his hands shoved in his pocket he enjoyed the fresh breeze hitting his face as he continued towards the park. He definitely enjoyed the attention even though it was coming from Muggle girls. They were indeed good looking enough.

As he entered the park he headed toward the only available swing that happened to be next to a good-looking tall girl who seemed to be a year or two younger. She had gorgeous long brown hair that was slick and straight and had incredible shine. He nodded at the girl and sat down.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi," he replied back simply thinking of nothing else to say.

There was a silence and then the girl turned to him and offered her hand, "I'm Renee," she said with a smile.

"Draco," he said taking her hand. It was smaller than his, but quite soft. Very soft actually. He felt her tugging to get her hand back and quickly let go embarrassed, "Sorry," he said blushing.

"It's alright. So are you new here? I haven't seen you around before."

"Actually I live about ten houses that way and I did just move here at the beginning of the summer."

"I live about ten houses that way," she said pointing in the opposite direction. "Do you plan on staying here long?"

"Yes, actually. I mean my mother will be, but I go to a school far away. I'll be returning there in about a month or so."

"Oh, my sister goes to school far away too, but not me. I go to a school near by."

Draco not at all interested about hearing about Renee's sister said, "So how old are you?"

She smiled and replied, "I'm 14 almost 15."

"I could tell. I just turned 16."

"Oh, well, you're not much older than I am at all then."

"No, not really," Draco stood up and said, "Well, it was truly a pleasure meeting you, but I've got to be getting home now."

"Oh ok," Renee replied clearly upset by the news. Then her expression turned hopeful, "will you meet me here again tomorrow at noon? I'd love to see you again."

Draco smiled and replied, "That could possibly be arranged," and with a wink he turned around and left.

On his way home he could tell that there were definitely more girls out and again he got the same response. They looked at him like he was some sort of God and he thoroughly enjoyed it and took advantage of it. He put his hands back in his pockets and the smirk back on his face.

When he arrived back at home his mother was sitting on the couch watching the T.V. By the looks of the kitchen she had actually made something edible. "It looks great mum," he said brightly trying to remember why h e has been mad at her all this time. After all it wasn't her fault they have moved here. They needed to lie low. Draco finally understood that.

"There's more in the microwave," his mother said jumping up from the couch, "Or I could make you something fresh."

"No that's alright this will do just fine." And with a smile he asked, "May I join you?"

A look or pure shock and relief swept over Narcissa's face, "Of course. I'm watching Soap Operas thought."

"That's alright. I'll watch them with you, Mum."

She ruffled his hair as they sat down, "That must have been some walk?" It was more of a question than a statement.

"Actually it was. The breeze felt good and, Mum, those Muggle girls are something else. As I walked by they started drooling like dogs like I was some sort of being to be worshiped," Draco paused, "I actually talked to one of the girls. She was different than the others."

"Well, that's good," his mother said with a smile, "Tell me about her."

"Mum," Draco looked up at her with sweet soft eyes and continues, "She's a Muggle."

"I figured, but that's alright. Things are different now. If you want to talk to a Muggle girl and have, well, relations with her that's fine," Narcissa said a bit hesitantly. The words were foreign in her mouth.

Draco smiled bigger than he'd smiled in months, "She's got dark, straight brown hair and she's gorgeous. Her eyes are chocolaty brown and enchanting."

His mother laughed, "Well, you sure do have a lot of nice things to say about this girl. How long were you speaking to her for?"

"Not very long at all. I mean it must have been over 5 minutes, but it only seemed like a few seconds and there were some silences, but she seemed just as determined to keep the conversation going as I was," he paused to take a breath and continued, "and Mum she's asked me to meet her again tomorrow."

"Well, are you going to?" she asked with a look of pure enjoyment on her face.

"Yes," he said without hesitation and then answered again, "Well, Mum, see I don't know if I should. What if I get too involved with her?"

His mother laughing a brilliant laugh, "You think you could get serious about a girl you just met today and didn't talk to for more than ten minutes?"

"I've never approached anyone with Muggle in them though."

"Muggles aren't bad at all, Sweetie."

"But you and dad -"

She cut him off, "Me and Dad? No, Draco, it was just him."

"Oh, I never knew. Every time he gave me the "Muggle talk" you sat there like you completely agreed."

"No, Hun."

"Okay. So do you think that I should go back and see her tomorrow?"

"If five minutes of her put you in such a good mood then yes I demand you see her over and over again." Draco hugged his mother and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"She told me where she lives. Okay she told me the general direction she lives in. Maybe if I walk by a few times she'll come out."

"Do what you have to, Draco, but get a sweater. If you get her attention she'll need a sweater later when it gets cold. Assuming you can keep her entertained long enough to have her out that late."

He smiled and hugged his mother one more time and ran to his room. He actually had very many sweaters. Should he wear the red one or the other red one or the red with two blue stripes? In the end he chose a black sweater and chose to hang his pants down a little to reveal his boxers a bit if he stooped or sat down. When he went downstairs and shoed his mother she approved and gave him the thumbs up. He walked out the door feeling confident. This time he had a smile on his face, but only because he had Renee on his mind and not because for the third time today the girls looked at him in awe.


End file.
